Buffy Meets Weezer
by Primadonna
Summary: UPDATED!! Serioulsy, no cruel teasing this time!!The Scoobies go to see Weezer at the Bronze- but things never go as planned... I'm an idiot, and I had to reload the entire story.
1. To the Bronze We Go

"Ee, I can't believe Weezer is actually coming to Sunnydale! I have to get their autographs!!" Dawn squealed as she and Buffy left home for the Bronze.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes; she hadn't heard anything else from her sister for nearly three days straight. At least she was happy, which was more than she had been lately. "Remember, this is going to be packed, so –"  
  
"Watch out for vampires, I know. Geez, you figured I could be trusted to know that by now."  
  
"I have every right to be paranoid Buffy. Does anyone need to bring up Halloween?"  
  
When her sister didn't answer, Buffy added, "We're trying this freedom thing as a trial run."  
  
"Uh huh, and so has nothing about you wanting to drool over a certain lead singer and didn't want to leave me home alone?"  
  
Buffy seemed to be thinking this over. "Yeah pretty much. Except for the drooling part. I don't drool."  
  
  
  
Neither said anything for a while, concentrating solely on walking in high shoes. Although the Californian climate was warm, Dawn was in a skirt so short Buffy almost hadn't let her leave the house in it until she pointed out her sister's own tight low-rise jeans and midriff top. Buffy hadn't said anything more about the outfit, but Dawn was reconsidering the skirt; maybe next time she would wear pants.  
  
"You really need to learn how to drive. It's going to be embarrassing when I get my licence in a couple months and you're still an avid pedestrian. I knew I should have asked Spike to drive us," Dawn muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Walking's fine, we've walked across town a million times before. I doubt Spike would want to be dragged to a Weezer concert." Plus he's pissed at me, Buffy silently added.  
  
"Oh please, like you're all of a sudden above using him when it's just a drive across town? This is new."  
  
Buffy speeded up suddenly, and Dawn had to jog to keep up with her. "Hey slow down, what's your deal?"  
  
Buffy didn't say anything until they reached the door of the Bronze. 


	2. Dawn's Friends

This story takes place just after "Gone".  
  
I also have no idea what to rate this series, how far it'll eventually go, so I said PG for now, will change…  
  
*****  
  
The sisters were disappointed to see the band hadn't started yet when they stepped into the crowded club. Dawn spotted her friends on the balcony and waved up at them. As she made her way to the stairs that led up, Buffy restrained herself from yelling at her younger sister to be careful, only by imagining how embarrassed she would have been if her mom had ever done the same thing.  
  
She tried to push away cheerless thoughts of her mother as she shed her tan leather coat and headed towards the Scoobies' regular table, now occupied by Xander and Anya.  
  
"Hey Buff!" Xander smiled at her as she grabbed one of the last empty stools in the club, making it nearly standing room only.  
  
"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked when she didn't see her best friend. Willow had gone straight from the Magic Box, where she was building the store's website, to the Bronze. Buffy knew her friend wanted to help out with the piling bills, even though it was hard to be in the shop when she was trying to quit magic cold-turkey.  
  
The redhead returned just then, two cokes in hand. She put one in front of Buffy and the other one in front of herself.  
  
"Here, on me," Willow said, "'cause I'm paycheck gal." Her smile reached her eyes, something that hadn't happened since Tara had left. It wasn't a very wide smile, but Buffy knew it was a start.  
  
She was just about to comment on it when the band stepped into the spotlight. A mini-mosh pit was forming at the mouth of the stage, full of teenagers. All of a sudden Buffy felt reminiscent of her pre-slaying days, even her earliest Sunnydale days, when she had had Angel and Giles, and her mom; before she had really known what growing up was.  
  
"Anyone up for dancing?" She asked. While Xander feverently shook his head, Willow went with Buffy as she walked towards the dance floor. As an afterthought, Buffy ran back to the table and grabbed Anya's hand.  
  
"Hey!" Anya exclaimed good-naturedly, yet went with the other two women. She loved to dance, and Xander was so awful at it. At least Buffy and Willow had some sense of rhythm, which was more than she could say for her fiancé, as much as she loved him. Maybe she'd get him to dance with Willow later, she probably missed that since she'd broken up with her girlfriend. Sure, she was dancing with Buffy and herself, but Anya knew it probably wasn't the same as having someone to dance with, all the time.  
  
  
  
The three girls had danced through three more songs when Spike came through the door of the club. He looked up coolly, sensing someone he knew. He spotted Dawn with a few of her friends, and smiled up at her, giving a small nod of his head.  
  
Dawn waved back, and immediately her friends wanted details. "Who's that?" Jenn asked.  
  
Dawn successfully hid a grin, and tried to come across as bored. "Him? Oh, that's just Spike."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? He's just someone I hung out with this summer a lot."  
  
"What's he like?" Rachel prodded.  
  
"He's pretty cool."  
  
"And very hot," an older girl who had seen the vampire and had managed to overhear the entire conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Dawn tried not to giggle. This was sooo cool. People weren't treating her like the freak who had cut herself, they were treating her… she didn't know how, but they were treating her differently, and she liked it. The older girls was one of the most popular girls in her entire school. What would happen if she could bring Spike to school without him going all dusty? She'd probably be made queen. Too bad they hadn't had show and tell since elementary.  
  
"The band's great, don't you think? I have all their CD's," the older girl continued. "I'm Natalie, by the way." She moved closer to Dawn and her friends.  
  
Dawn smiled amiably; maybe she'd introduce them all to Spike, if he wasn't busy following her sister around.  
  
Spike gave a low chuckle, hearing most of Dawn's conversation. So he was hot, eh? He'd have to run into Niblet later, lay it on real thick. Would be good for the ol' ego after big sis did some serious bruising to it.  
  
  
  
I know my chapters are a little short, but I'll try and update this story daily; I have more written, I just have to type it. I bet reviews would motivate me!! 


	3. The Ramones' Greatest Hits

Speaking of bruised egos, he spotted Xander, anchored at a table amongst the waves of people. Spike made his way to the whelp, feeling a slight buzz from being surrounded by all the fresh blood and pheromones, a heady mix. When all the kiddies were on their merry way he'd patrol with Buffy, vamps were sure to be nearby. Well, he'd patrol with Buffy if she wasn't still pissed about the incident when she was invisible…  
  
Spike sat down at the table, and nodded to the whelp. Xander was about to make a smart-ass quip to Dead Boy jr., then thought better of it. Too much effort to yell over the band. Besides, he'd been helpful lately. Had been for a while now, even when Buffy was… away. If he was forced to choose between Spike and Angel in a life or death situation, Xander decided he liked the blond better.  
  
Not that I'll ever tell anyone, ever, Xander thought to himself firmly. He'd simply tolerate him as long as he didn't harass Buffy too much, not like Buffy couldn't kick his ass though. Maybe Spike would take him seriously and get a girlfriend, realize his little obsession with the Slayer wouldn't do anything. Buffy wouldn't ever be interested in the Billy Idol reject. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.  
  
Spike was watching Buffy dance He loved watching her move, whether fighting or simply playing around with her friends. It was these times when she looked happy, let herself be free. Buffy wasn't someone who was meant to keep still. He thought back to the times when he had first fought her. Had he loved her even then? Probably, he'd always been especially fascinated with this one. She had friends, a life outside of slaying… she was everything a Slayer wasn't supposed to be. She'd kicked his ass plenty of times, and yet he was always just so close to killing her. Angelus was right- to kill this girl, you had to love her. And he wasn't going to.  
  
Buffy felt eyes on her and relished the feeling. He was there. Lately she could just know when he- Spike- was around. She continued dancing, her smile widening.  
  
Anything you desire  
  
I will set at your feet  
  
With a kiss in the air  
  
For the gods to recieve  
  
But if there comes a day  
  
You should turn your heart away  
  
I'll be down on my knees  
  
Beggin' for that girl to stay  
  
Don't let go  
  
Ooo oh oh  
  
Don't let go  
  
Ooo oh oh  
  
The song ended, and the band had to take a break, much to the girls' disappointment. Anya led them back to their spot, where, to the three's surprise, Xander and Spike were deep in conversation. They didn't even notice the girls approach.  
  
"I'm telling you mate, releasin' a greatest hits album every time a band member dies screams sell-out, no matter how epic the band itself is. Plus, any decent human being owns all the Beatles anyway, preferably on vinyl."  
  
Xander was just about to come to the defence of the group when he noticed Anya, Willow and Buffy about 5 feet away, staring.  
  
"What?!" He asked, indignantly.  
  
"Nothing. You were being… you were having a polite discussion with Spike." Willow answered.  
  
"Well, it's not going to continue to be polite if he keeps defending groups who are solely in it for the money instead of the music," Spike retorted.  
  
"You'll take that back when the Ramones re-lease their hits."  
  
"Spike pointed his cigarette towards the other man before taking a drag. "Joey- Rest in peace- wouldn't do anything of the sort! I asked him how he felt about it once, and he swore he'd come back and haunt his label. He would too."  
  
Xander and Spike both decided to stop talking in case people got the idea that they liked hanging out.  
  
Buffy sat in the seat between Willow and Spike. As she reached across him for her coke their hands touched and she dropped the glass. He grabbed the glass coolly before it could spill a drop. Usually her reflexes were just as fast, if not faster, but she was a little off tonight, it seemed…  
  
"Here you go, pet," he smirked as he placed it carefully in front of her.  
  
  
  
Please keep reviewing, if I should continue this or not!! I really would love feedback, just for some basic suggestions, so that my next stories can improve- I have a lot of ideas in mind that I'm sure you guys (esp. B/S Shippers) would love…. Thanx!! 


	4. I Swear I don't Listen to NSYNC

Sorry guys, my computer was down for a long time, 'cause my roof sorta collapsed, so I had to keep it out of harm's way for a while. I know, I know, excuses, excuses… But, I have school off on Wednesday, so I'll work extra hard this week, and next, which is… SPRING BREAK!!!! [Snoopy dance]  
  
  
  
Still takes place after "Gone"  
  
  
  
She was blushing, she could feel her cheeks turning red…. Damn. She looked at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.  
  
Her friends just watched her oddly.  
  
Luckily, the band started up again, and Buffy jumped off her stool, nearly toppling it over. Before it fell, Spike neatly held it in place with a black boot.  
  
Why was she so jumpy? She reprimanded herself, Just calm down and get as far away from him as possible. She knew if she kept this up, she'd do something even stupider, and giggle. Ugh.  
  
As she headed towards the dance floor Willow followed her friend.  
  
"Dance with Willow," Anya commanded Xander.  
  
"An? Remember the whole troll incident? And how that came about? I'd rather not witness a repeat," her boyfriend reminded her, slightly confused.  
  
"She assures me she's gay now, and she's been mopey since Tara left. So, go dance with her," she repeated.  
  
Knowing it was easier not to argue, Xander left the table to join the fray.  
  
"That was a good thing you did for Red," Spike commented.  
  
"I thought so," Anya beamed proudly. Then her face became serious. "Do you think she'll get back together with Tara? Because I don't want to share Xander forever."  
  
"Nah," Answered Spike after thinking for a moment, "I think the witches- or, the witch and Red- will patch things up." He pulled another cigarette from his coat pocket. It was a habit, something to do with his hands when sitting there. He liked breathing in the nicotine, one of those human touches he missed. Most vampires didn't even pretend to breath, no one close enough to tell really lived long after.  
  
"Do you figure it's the chip or the soap operas that's making you more sensitive?" Anya asked curiously.  
  
Spike, deeply annoyed, answered, "I haven't gone soft. And it's neither of those things." Yet he wasn't able to keep himself from looking in Buffy's direction. Anya knew who he was gazing at over her shoulder but didn't say anything. She sort of wished the vampire and the slayer would end up together. She knew a demon could change for love, even if their change had been forced and unwanted in the beginning; she had lost her necklace, Spike had found a chip. What mattered was what you did after.  
  
Dawn came up to the two, her friends in tow. "Hey Anya, hey Spike," she greeted them brightly. "I want to introduce you guys to my friends. This is Natalie… Rachel… Leonna… and Annie." In turn, each girl gave a small smile and a "hey," barely registering Anya before they turned their eyes to the blond man.  
  
"Hello, pets," he said back smiling. "Band's not bad, eh? Better than that NSYNC crap Nibblet was playing all summer."  
  
When Dawn shot him a warning look and assured her friends she never listened to NSYNC, he realized that maybe he shouldn't mention anymore pre- manufactured pop acts. He was so out of touch with the young if all the teenage girl stuff he had learned over the summer was now obsolete.  
  
Buffy glanced over at Spike and Anya to see Dawn and her friends gawking at her-  
  
"I was not about to think boyfriend," she murmured under her breath. He wasn't anything to her, nothing at all, right? They were too young for him, anyhow. Fifteen was- Good God, the same age she fell for Angel. Spike was also 100 years younger than the other vampire.  
  
She was jealous and she didn't like it, so she glared at him, before turning her attention back to the band.  
  
Spike continued to talk to the girls, though only Dawn said much. Nice girls. He was watching Buffy out of the corner of his eye, and caught her turning her back to them. Was she pissed? Why?…  
  
Ah, he thought to himself, feeling a combination of two things- wanting to laugh aloud or hit his head against the wall. She often caused him to do both simultaneously.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat girls, but I think I'm gonna go dance." Spike excused himself, shedding his jacket and leaving it at the table.  
  
So baby wants to play? He thought as he made his way to the dance floor, and more exactly, towards Buffy. 


	5. Knock Down Drag Out

Spike silently came up right beside Buffy, and began to dance or whatever people called it nowadays. He didn't think he looked too bad though, as he saw a few women's appreciative glances in his direction.  
  
Buffy didn't even notice until she looked over her shoulder to see if her sister and her friends were still at the table, drooling at…. She nearly bumped into Spike, which he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Oh, hey luv, didn't see you," he smirked. All Buffy could do was roll her eyes and move deeper into the throng.  
  
  
  
"Take no prisoners here in this knock-down drag-out war  
  
That we're waging on each other forever more  
  
It's all that I can do right now  
  
To make it up to you somehow  
  
And meet you on the other side of home  
  
Say you love me now"  
  
  
  
The irony of the song wasn't lost on Spike.  
  
"Maybe we can sue for royalties," he yelled, struggling to be heard over the music. Her smile widened, knowing what he meant, and she moved closer again to the stage, knowing he'd follow, not sure if that's what she wanted or not.  
  
Spike did follow, but as he got to Buffy, he was packed in tighter, nearly being attacked by flailing arms and legs.  
  
  
  
Anya greeted Willow and Xander as they sat down at the table, exhausted.  
  
"We're too old for this. Maybe Buffy can bottle that Slayer stamina for us, you think?" Xander thought aloud.  
  
"Gotta say, that would be a good idea, better than protein bars and low carb diets. We could make a fortune off of baby boomers," joked Willow, but then quickly changed the subject when she saw Anya's eyes light up at the prospect of money to be made.  
  
"Where is our slay-happy friend?"  
  
Xander craned his neck, trying to search the blond out on the dance floor. "She's right- oh God, is Spike trying to dance with her?!? She's gonna kick his ass!" Xander grinned, and sat back for the show. The vampire totally deserved what he got if he was too stupid to know what was going to happen next.  
  
  
  
Spike was having his ass kicked, and this time not by the Slayer. No, instead he was being attacked by a mob of happy fifteen year olds. To make matters worse, the chip in his skull thought he was the attacker instead of the attackee.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" He grabbed at his head. Before the first wave of pain subsided, another one began, earning him a double dose of what felt like hot irons on his temporal lobe.  
  
Buffy stopped dancing, confused. What was wrong with Spike? It took her only a second. The chip! Ok, mosh pits and vampire with government issued chip did not equal good times, she thought, moving towards him.  
  
She grabbed Spike's hand and pushed through the younger people God, am I the only one over 18 who likes Weezer? She thought. She felt so old.  
  
"Are you all right?" Buffy warily asked Spike when they were out of the crowd. "Yeah, jus' feel like a bloody ponce, is all. Gonna go now, I wasn't here long…" Dammit, he was acting like a total nancy-boy! Was this what had become of William the Bloody? Here, babbling like a bloody moron… He turned to go, but Buffy spoke.  
  
"Really?" Buffy looked up at him, and laced her fingers around his neck. She stepped closer to him. "Cause I was kinda looking forward to dancing with you…" she whispered coyly, so quietly that he would have missed it if it wasn't for his sharp sense of hearing.  
  
"Well, I guess I could stay for a little while…"  
  
  
  
Now, remember Xander was watching all this? Want to see his reaction? I'll try to add it today, maybe in a couple of hours… No promises. I may be too busy reading all you guys' excellent Buffy fan fiction… You guys put me to shame. And yes I will be introducing the "episode" Big Bad soon- it's not flailing teen girls, but it's bloody close- can you guess who? No prize for the person who guesses right, I'm sorry to say, because I'm flat broke… Which is why Joss Whedon is welcome to try and sue me for copyright infringement, or some other fancy-schmancy lawyerese term. All hail King Whedon, I have my very own alter…  
  
P.s. I know with the dark themes the show is going into now this is 100% unlikely, Buffy and Spike's relationship fitting this smoothly, but dammit, a girl can dream can't she?!?!? Yummy Spike…. ; ) 


	6. Poor Xander

For those of you who are reading, this is a really, really short chapter, just something I needed to type while taking a break from my new series, that should be up within the next couple of days (my next story is much darker, more serious). Needed to taking a short break. Will finish this story next week, unless I get on a real roll with the next one.  
  
  
  
"What!!??" Xander choked on his grape soda. Curious, Willow and Anya followed his gaze. Buffy and Spike…  
  
"Do they look a little cozy to you?" Willow asked in shock.  
  
"I can't feel my left arm. That means I'm having a heart attack, right? Oh God, I'm having a heart attack, and it's all HIS" Xander pointed a finger towards the embracing couple, "fault."  
  
"I think it's sweet."  
  
"Anya!"  
  
"Well I do," she glared at her fiancé.  
  
"But, he's a vampire! Never good. Except for Dead Boy Sr., and even then that's on an on-again, off-again basis." He turned to his best friend for verification of what he was saying, but all Willow could do was open and close her mouth like a fish. Finally, she said "When did this all happen? I know I didn't do a spell this time. Did anyone do a spell, or make a wish? There has to be some dark force at work."  
  
"Who's been the new Sunnydale nasty? Only those three losers, but they really just-" Xander stopped mid-sentence, and for a moment looked deep in thought, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Naked push ups! Why did I fall for that?! Naked pushups?" And the ear, oh my god, the ear." Anya and Willow watched him carefully. Xander looked like he was going to be physically ill, taking shallow shaky breaths.  
  
"Maybe you are having a heart attack, honey," Anya said worriedly.  
  
  
  
Next, Dawn's reaction….  
  
Ps. There is an awesome Buffy/ Spike series at www.dancing-lessons.org that fans should really check out. Awesome series, in it's third part, which should start today. I don't write for the site, just a fan and thought I would insert some advertising for them here!!!  
  
P.p.s., Please review!!! I really would love feedback… ok, begging over. Now go read more fan fiction. 


	7. Vampire

"Is your sister dating Spike?" Leonna asked Dawn. The five girls were sitting at the counter enjoying the music over iced lattés.  
  
"Not even," Dawn said rolling her eyes. "My sister is completely clueless when it comes to a good thing. Spike's totally in love with her, though."  
  
"Well, I think someone just clued in big sis, cause guess who she's practically all over on the dance floor?" Annie pointed.  
  
Dawn looked over her shoulder boredly, knowing there was no way it was Buffy and Spike…Except it was. Maybe it was another spell? She thought she would forgive Willow for using magic just this once if it was her doing, as long as it brought the two of them together.  
  
"They look so right together," Rachel sighed.  
  
"They do," Dawn said thoughtfully. Maybe the spell would last this time, or make Buffy realize she had feelings for Spike.  
  
"You guys wanna dance?" Her friends knew full well that she wanted to find out what was happening, and that was fine by them.  
  
  
  
Spike couldn't believe this was happening. Yet again the Slayer had thrown him through a loop. Ah well, he thought to himself, he couldn't say he was torn up about the turn of events. Made life more interesting.  
  
"Ah, luv, your sister and her cavalcade are fast approaching," Spike whispered in her ear when he spotted Dawn approaching. He began to pull away, but Buffy held tight. After a few confused moments, he looked her in the eyes, and saw a new calmness. Not love, he couldn't even imagine what that would look like, but he saw peace. It was all he asked for.  
  
Dawn came up behind and nudged Buffy gently. "Hey guys," she said it as more of a question.  
  
In answer, all Buffy said was "vampire", nodding in the direction of a random couple.  
  
"Vampires. Gotcha." Dawn nodded slowly, and began towards the stage. Right, like she'd buy that.  
  
"Right, like she bought that, luv," Spike half-smiled.  
  
"I didn't lie. You're a vampire, aren't you? She can interpret that any way she wants to."  
  
Buffy laid her head on his shoulder, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Uh huh." Well, at least she'd gotten that close telling anyone about them. More than he could hope, he would dissect all the night's events later. Right now he decided to concentrate on the blonde in his arms.  
  
  
  
Back at the Scooby table the conversation was sombre.  
  
"All right, we need a plan of attack. Split them up without being pummelled, although we don't really have to worry about chip boy." Xander was panicking and he knew it. He had gotten the feeling back in his left arm though, that was always a plus.  
  
Neither his fiancée nor his best friend said anything, rather just sipped their drinks while watching Buffy and Spike out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, c'mon. I can't do it by myself. One of you guys can start going into hysterics, then pull Buffy into the bathroom for some girl talk. Girls do that, I've been witness to this often."  
  
Anya gave his a dirty look. "I don't want any part in this. You're going to obsess over it all night and we won't be able to have sex. Besides, I think it would be much more believable if Willow was the one to have a breakdown."  
  
"Hey!" Willow finally snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"I wish we had a group of vamps. They're always a good distracter," mumbled Xander, hunched over his fifth grape soda. 


	8. William the Bloody's ex

Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing!! It means a lot to me. I hope you like this instalment, the next one should be up tomorrow night (or afternoon, if you live on the West coast like I do).  
  
  
  
"Guys, could you be any slower?" The blond woman hissed at the three vampires behind her.  
  
"Sorry, Harmony, honey," one bowed his head apologetically. Harmony's featured softened, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aaaww, baby, it's ok. I'm just a little nervous, is all. I mean, how often do you get to meet a real life celebrity, let alone turn four?"  
  
Her boyfriend rubbed her back. "You'll do great."  
  
"We better. I swear, Clyde, this is the absolute last time I come back here. We could have just turned Weezer back in LA if it wasn't for those two," the two minions cowered slightly as she glared at them from over her boyfriend's shoulder "giving themselves away. Idiots. Eating the security guard, and letting the other one go. And they didn't even share!" She stomped away, through the Bronze's dark back hall. Clyde followed her.  
  
"She really dated William the Bloody?" one of the vampires pulled out a magazine, left to guard the back entrance.  
  
"His companion shrugged. "Yeah. And from what I heard they were together for over a hundred years. She's a lot saner now, from what I've heard in the underground."  
  
"Saner? What was she like before?" They both shuddered.  
  
  
  
"Is it just me, or is the security totally lax here?" Leonna asked. "I don't even see a bouncer at the door."  
  
The other girls thought about this. Dawn was the first to voice what they were all thinking. "I wonder what security is like in the back? Y'know, where you can go to all the dressing rooms?…"  
  
"Worth a shot, I guess." Natalie headed towards the door. When the younger girls didn't follow her, she turned back. "You guys. You only get to meet Weezer once. Let's go."  
  
She kept moving. After an exchange between them, Leonna, Dawn, Rachel and Anne followed suite.  
  
  
  
Keep reviewing, guys!!! 


	9. Crazy Xander

Yet again, more from Crazy Xander. You guys seem to like him, so I think I'm gonna throw more of him in than I originally planned! Again, thanks for all the feedback, you guys are awesome ( .  
  
  
  
"D'you hear something?"  
  
The two vampires perked their ears up. Distant giggling. Footsteps that were approaching.  
  
"I know Harmony said something about eating security guards. What about teenagers, do they count?" Asked the shorter and darker of the two.  
  
The other gave a grin, his canines elongating, visible in the smoky light of the hallway. "She doesn't really have to know, now does she?"  
  
"I guess not. But we better do it quick, Pete. Don't wanna be caught."  
  
The two vampire minions put down their magazines, and waited for the door to open.  
  
  
  
"Umm… where's Dawn?" Buffy asked. She hadn't seen her sister since… how long had she been dancing with Spike? Two, three songs? She'd kinda lost track. Bad Buffy, she thought to herself, this was supposed to be about Dawn, not herself. She wasn't supposed to get distracted.  
  
The distraction in question spoke. "Well, luv, my guess would be they've either gone to the ladies room, or they've done the typical teenager thing and gone and snuck themselves backstage."  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes. Juvenile, really. Granted, the idea had crossed her own mind, but she hadn't really gone ahead and done it. "All right, I'm gonna go see if I can grab her, just check to see if she's all right."  
  
Just then Xander came up to her. "Buffy! My favourite person. D'you think we could talk? I really need to talk. 'Cause…. Anya's mad at me. Yeah, we had a big fight."  
  
He gave Buffy the saddest look he could muster, the one he'd reserved to go along with the story about his dog dying, to get out of tests in middle school. He looked over his shoulder sadly, and Anya waved. Really convincing that they had fought now. Dammit.  
  
When he faced Buffy again, she gave him an odd look. "Well, I think she's forgiven you now. I've gotta go find Dawn."  
  
Xander perked up. "We've lost Dawn? Big vamp action, we've gotta save her? Let's go."  
  
Buffy just stared some more.  
  
"No, nothing as exciting as that. I'm just gonna see if she snuck backstage. Maybe you should go sit down, maybe go home ands lie down?" Buffy gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, then hurried towards the Bronze exit.  
  
What was up with him? She thought? Seriously, this engagement stuff just made him off the wall.  
  
Spike caught up, now beside her. She gave him a questioning look. "I'll be right back, y'know."  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, got nothing better to do." As an afterthought he added, "Plus as Niblet tells me, you have a thing for a band member." He smirked as Buffy punched him lightly in the arm, reddening.  
  
"Geez, you die and all of a sudden everyone knows your secrets. Just great." She was going to kill Dawn when she got a hold of her, just as soon as she found out if anyone knew about her secret passion for Growing Pains re-runs. 


	10. Siren

I know, I haven't updated in the longest time. If it wasn't for SpikesFanGirl I would have completely forgotten. So thanks for motivating me again, and I dedicate this chapter to you, whatever that means.  
  
  
  
"So, we're just assumin' they went through the back? Seems the most direct route," Spike noted as he and Buffy went around the Bronze from the outside. Both were on alert, as to not be ambushed, but mostly because it was second nature. Sadly enough, Buffy realized this was the closest thing the two of them ever really had to a date, beside the ill-fated kitten poker night.  
  
No wait- when did the no-date turn from a good, necessary thing to a sad thing?, Buffy asked herself. She didn't want to explore the question too much. Oh, no..  
  
"You do realize we were all over each other in there, right?" Buffy gestured wildly towards the Bronze. "Now I know why Xander was acting so-"  
  
"dense?" Spike cut in. God, how he couldn't stand the whelp. Before he could throw in a couple of other choice words-  
  
"Ugh!!" She slapped her forehead. "You, I swear all problems started with you!"  
  
"Me? Pardon, luv, but I may be the only one who remembers the siren on the dance floor. Oh, no, wait, your friends may have caught it too."  
  
Knowing he was right- he was usually right, his most annoying quality- she stomped off, mumbling something about finding her sister. Exasperated, Spike considered just leaving, but then he realized that it was one of their most domestic arguments.  
  
It didn't involve her hitting him. Or her threatening to stake him. Maybe this held some promise.  
  
He quickly caught up to his own siren.  
  
"Aaw, did they already play Holiday? I love Holiday!!" Harmony pouted. She glared at her companion as if it was his fault. He sighed inwardly; no break for the worshipper.  
  
"Uummm, honey, if we turn them, they can play 'Holiday' all the time, right? That was part of the reason you wanted to turn them," Clyde reminded her.  
  
She didn't tell him it was really because she dug Rivers, whom she was gonna replace him with, but he didn't really need to know that, right?  
  
"That's right, honey," she reassured him, all the while thinking about smoochies with the singer. "That's right."  
  
They waited for a moment, then he turned to her. "So, when are we gonna turn them? You know we cab't trust those two idiots at the door-"  
  
"Shut up, Clyde."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two watched the band a little while more in silence.  
  
"I- I can't even fathom it. It's wrong!! Why couldn't she have just come to us with her problems!?" Xander moaned. He'd returned to the table after Buffy had left, and hadn't lifted his forehead from the countertop.  
  
"Uumm, Xander, I don't think Buffy could have come to us with the particular problems Spike helps her with," Willow said, chewing her lip. Xander looked at her, then at Anya who was shaking her head knowingly. "If I had those types of 'problems'- and I didn't have you-" she quickly added, "I wouldn't mind help from spike."  
  
"What? What are you." It took him a moment, but the girls let him think it through. "Oh! Eeew!! Anya!!! Eeewww.. Definitely no sex tonight." He hit his head on the table again and Willow could have sworn she heard sobbing.  
  
  
  
"Kinda creepy back here, isn't it?" Anne noted, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes. "C'mon people, what are you scared of? It's Sunnydale for God's Sake!" While Dawn was the only one to truly know what was scary in Sunnnydale, the others knew something was wrong. Everyone knew something was wrong, even when they ignored it, repeating their inner mantra of 'ignorance is bliss'.  
  
Dawn clutched her stake in her bag, holding on to her backpack almost as a shield in front of her. Natalie was further on, followed by Dawn and her friends. They were within 10 feet of the door when they all slowed down.  
  
"So, what exactly do we say? 'Hi, we're with the band?' They can't have that cool of bouncers. Or maybe, 'hi, we're Weezer fan club members, and want to do a write up for the newsletter!' God, this is lame."  
  
The door burst open just then, showing two young men. "Like wow!!" one said, putting on a valley-girl accent, "like, I'm a Weezer fan club president!" He vamped out.  
  
"Yeah," his companion laughed, "with lifetime membership." The two vamped out.  
  
Dawn just rolled her eyes as her friends screamed. Sure, these guys look scary, but they weren't anything but lookouts. Really, think of the hideous and terrifying creatures that must be in the Bronze right now? She pulled out her stake, dropping her backpack and turning to run with her friends. Next time- if there was a next time- she'd remind herself to wear more practical shoes. 


End file.
